The start of Lyra's rise
by Atlas Grimm
Summary: Lyra who is a anti-legion type of girl is captured after fighting with Aurelius of Phoenix. Aurelius/OC some smut at the end, but oh well don't like don't read. Read and Review


Aurelius looked on into the distance seeing what seemed to be a small village, him and his men pressed on into the night determined to find and capture the girl Caesar had seen as a threat. As Aurelius thought back to the meeting he had with Caesar he did not notice his men trying to stop him. "What is the meaning of this?" Aurelius said quite loud looking to his soldiers for an explanation one stood and said, "The reconnaissance team did not come back" Aurelius thought for a few seconds and then heard a crack as the head of the man next to the Centurion exploded instinctively he got down and made himself a smaller target for the crack shot.

"Men, get up and charge!" Aurelius yelled as three of his men got to their feet and started a mad sprint toward the gunman. After two minutes or so, the rest of his men charged, but one by one, they fell with either a hole in the head or straight through the heart. Silence fell around Aurelius as he heard boots crunching on the loose sand; He got to his feet machete drawn and ready to kill.

"You're a little coward aren't you?" The girls' voice held nothing but humour "Shame I had to use all my bullets on your men, but I saved my knife for your throat" as soon as she said the last word she lunged catching the veteran soldier somewhat off guard. Aurelius could not believe how fast she was slashing at him cutting his elbow deep "Argh. You think I will go down that easily?" Aurelius scoffed, but blocked for his life. After what seemed like ages, she stopped slashing and hitting his blade, he looked around frantically trying to find a trace then wham! The girl hit the back of his knee with what felt like a super sledgehammer, quickly recovering from his position he started slashing like a crazed man trying to hit or even find this ghost.

"Where are you? Fight me like a man not a pussy!" Aurelius was angry and the girl knew that and took pleasure in it "Why won't you just kill me already? If I fail I dare not go back to Caesar" The man knew his punishment would be to make an example of what failure will bring.

"Now where's the fun in just out right killing you, hmm?" she could not hold back a small snicker "I prefer to play with my kills before the end" she caught his other knee with the exact same weapon and after hearing his pained cry she couldn't help but cackle like a man gone insane.

Aurelius quickly remembered about the flare gun he had on his person, but knew she would not let him see her again. In a moment of desperation, he grabbed the flare gun and shot it into the sky. When it exploded he saw her, the girl who fell all his men before facing him 'but why is she on her knee's?' he thought, then she screamed in pain as the light destroyed her cat-eye enhanced sight, seizing the chance he quickly got behind her and knocked her out cold. After carefully tying her hands behind her back, he picked her up and began the long walk back to Cottonwood Cove where He will send an envoy to Caesar to inform him of Aurelius' success.

After nearly 7 hours of walking from the small border town, he could see his camp and the patrols, but nothing could compare to relaxing and recuperating after the small fight with the girl. When Aurelius entered the perimeter of the camp two legion soldiers came up and asked if he needed any help carrying the new capture "Yes, take her to my quarters and if I find a single hair out of place on her head it's both your heads" they nodded and carried the unconscious girl to their commanders quarters.

Ten minutes after telling Decanus Severus to send an envoy to the fort, he was sitting at his desk rubbing his very sore knees, after two or three minutes he saw the two legionnaires had left her untouched save for her hands had been unbound and placed to her sides. He walked over to his bed and sat next to her looking at her unconscious form.

He was starting to think about waking her up and showing the superiority of a Legion commander, but he had no way of doing so. After a few minutes of thinking, he quickly flipped her over onto her stomach and tore her pants away from her hips. Baring her already sopping wet cunt to the world inside the not so small room, but instead Aurelius buried his face in-between her tight honed ass cheeks and started lapping at the juices that flowed freely from her naked sex. In a moment of sexual madness Aurelius could not wait anymore, freeing his erection from his pants he suddenly penetrated the sleeping girl.

After a few deep thrusts the red head woke up with a sharp gasp, said red head tried looking behind her to see who was inside her, but Aurelius held her head in place with a hand on her neck keeping her from turning it. "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my cunt?" the girl screamed only getting deeper and harder thrusts that made her breath hitch in her throat "Me? I am a commander in Caesar's mighty Legion and you are but a whore," Aurelius said with a lot of venom, at the speed the Centurion was going the girl did not last long and was moaning.

Minutes later the red headed girl was at her first explosive orgasm she screamed for what seemed like ages, but Aurelius did not care whether how many times she came he was going to break her and make her his slave. After thrusting harder the girl could not handle it "w-wh-what d-do you w-wan-wanna know?" she asked trying to get him to slow down, but he just kept going at this pace. "I wanna know what your name is and why you killed my men" the Centurion said angered at the memory of losing his most elite soldiers to a woman this only drove him to pound the girl even harder.

"My name i-is Lyra and I killed them because I h-hate the Legion" Lyra struggled to say a complete sentence due to the amount of ecstasy she was in. As soon as she said she hated the Legion he just wanted to strangle the life from this profligate whore, but instead of killing her, he thought of ways he could make her love the Legion. After deciding on one, he started "I will pound every ounce of hatred you have for the Legion out of you day and night. I do not care whether you will be tired or sore, you will learn to love the Legion and me!" he finished by cumming deep inside her wet overflowing cunt earning a disgusted mewl from the girl underneath him.

After a couple of minutes he pulled out of Lyra and looked at her face earning a disgusted glare mixed with hate and a trace of lust, but Aurelius could care less about how the whore felt, she was a whelp and as such he was going to treat her as a whelp. "When I have the strength, I WILL KILL YOU," Lyra half-said half yelled as Aurelius got up he threw slave rags at her, that even she knew was way too short for her "why don't you try them on?" the Centurion mused "oh wait I forgot I fucked you silly" he laughed as he said the last part while walking out the door.


End file.
